Is it true?
by AliCia543
Summary: KaiKo story of course, RnR soooo good luck. maybe it's a little weird


Summary = are you sure that are your choice?

I felt broken inside me, but I always keep my poker face, when the time I finally have a courage to tell Aoko the truth about me being KID and why I did it, it was turn out well in the first but not in the end.

 _Flashback_

 _I tell Aoko about KID and the reason I became KID, at first I thought Aoko is going to hate me or hit me or said something that make my heart can't even forgive myself, but when I look at Aoko, I can see a flick in her eyes like broken, but then I saw her gentle smile._

 _I was surprise then I ask her "are you not mad?"._

 _"of course not why would I ? you doing this for your father right? then why should I be mad?" said Aoko still smile. She smile like she hiding something._

 _"well because i keep it a secret form you and…" I said without looking at her eyes, I can't even find the right word, I'm afraid that it will hurt her._

 _"it's okay by the way I have a secret too, It's only a month ago" said Aoko while she still smiling. She continue "I and Hakuba are dating"_

 _I felt like my dream was now gone, the broken piece of my heart like a poison, of course I can still keep, my poker face, like usual I still wearing my goofy smile. The word make I can't even breath maybe it's just like I don't want too._

 _"w-what?" I said, when I try my best to breath slowly again._

 _"like I say I and Hakuba are dating, so what do you think?"._

 _"well, isn't that a goodnews, Nice for you then" I said._

 _No answer the air felt ackward then Aoko says "I better go home already since toningt dad will be home early" she take her bag and hurry up ran toward the door without saying goodbye or anything, she just leave._

 _I didn't even say goodbye or watch her leaving my head is still facing down, I just hear the door close. I can't hold it anymore, my tears are falling from my eyes._

 _END FLASHBACK_

It's already a month since I talk to Aoko and since that day, we always keep our self in distance, I always keep myself busy than usual, i focus on my work as a magician or as a Kaitou 1412. I never thought it will be hard to forget the one you love, the one who always stay by your side.

I nearly check on her to make sure she's okay with my skill like disguise into someone.

This day is our anniversary, the day Aoko and I first meet when we are still a kid, when she was waiting for her father.

Tonight I was going to steal a blue air sapphire, it was beautiful.

As usual I steal it without fail but some of my plans are ruin because of that detective, but I always have second plan, I was in the rooftop of the building, I put the gem in direction of the moon, like usual it wasn't the jewel I was looking for, it wasn't Pandora.

There no choice but I have to return it again, the door open, I look at the blonde detective who open it, he look at me for a second before look at the jewel that's still in my hand and say "I have some word to you, you have nothing to worry since I already told inspector that KID already gone with his hang-glider so we have many time to talk".

"what kind of talk?" I say, chuckle I look in his eyes.

"don't play dump, you love Aoko-kun don't you? KID or Kuroba Kaito?" he said looking at me with a serious face.

"what are you ta-"

"just answer my question do you love her or not?" Hakuba say when he cut Kaito word.

"like I say I wasn't Kuroba Kaito" KID say, well I is being stubborn or I didn't want to admit it.

Hakuba ignore my word and say "she will go tomorrow to new york you know " he continue with take a sigh "you better have some discussion with Aoko, if you have something to tell her"

"why are you telling me this?" I ask look at him.

"because I want my bestfriend to be happy too, I can tell without she telling me, and I know you can make that happen".

I didn't any question again, so he say "for you know I and Aoko didn't even date in the first place, she just made that up, i thought a smart thief like you didn't fall for that, but maybe if it about love the thief is so stupid".

"shut up" I glare at him. Some of it is right but I still won't tell the truth.

"you better go to her before it's too late, I give you a good luck" Hakuba say as he turn back and move to the door, he look at me for a second before says "today is your anniversary right? then maybe you will find her there".

Then he close the door, I look at now closed door then I open my hang-gliders, I fly to the place where I and Aoko first meet, the clock tower.

When I was in the place I close my hang-glider, it wasn't hard to find her since she is the one who standing in there look at the clock tower, with a sad smile on her face.

I walk closer to her with a small sound, when I was already beside her, she look at me, then there was a surprise in her eyes.

"memories, right?" I say still looking at the clock tower.

Aoko just nodded her head then she look at the clock tower.

"so it is true you will go to new york tomorrow?"

"yeah, they said there are a case in there, so the chief chose me to do it" she said with a little laugh.

"so it is true about you and Hakuba dating was a fake?" I finally ask her, she was surprise at first but then it was chance quick into a smile ,"so you already find out"

I already got my answer, I move so now I was in front of her.

"why didn't you tell me the truth? Why are you lying to me?" this time I look at her eyes. Her eyes is so pretty in night.

She doesn't answer it, she just look down.

"Aoko tell me why did you lie to me? when I was finally get a courage to tell you the truth" I said, keep my calm.

Aoko look at me, I see a angry eyes "what do you think I would do, when we are in high school, you never tell me, you make a fool of my father, The KID I always hate is you, my bestfriend and the one I love, always keep a secret from me".

I was to surprise to heard her word _'the one I love'_ does that mean Aoko love me, some of me was filled in happiness that Aoko love me back just like the way I love her but some of me was fill in quilty, to make fool of her father, hide this secret for a long time, and anything else.

"I'm so sorry Aoko" I change into my casual clothes because it will be a mess if they see KID with a girl, not just a girl but Nakamori-keibu daughter. I lean into her and press my forehead with her.

"why are you apologize?" Aoko say.

Her tears began to pour down from her eyes after "I love you Aoko" I said with a low voice.

Aoko look at me then she said "then why didn't you tell me this before?"

"first, I was trying to gather some courage, second, I can't say it to you when someone out there know me being KID and maybe they will hurt someone who is close to me, and third, I thought you already happy with Hakuba. " I say with a pout.

" it was my plan you know to make you jealousy but why did you say that? I was hoping you to get jealousy or mad" she says the tears in her eyes was now stop.

"how can I do that when you smile like you happy with him, I want you to be happy, even if that wasn't me the one who will make you happy".

"you stupid thief, I will told you this once, I will be happy if kuroba kaito stay with me always and forever" I can see the blush in her cheek.

I just smile and began to move my face closer to her, by the time our lips meet, it feel like a new world began to build inside of me.

She broke the kiss then she say "you take the wrong time because tomorrow I will take my flight to new york" she smile a little, a sad smile.

I think for a minute before there are a idea in my head, I take her bridal-style, I have a good idea.

I say "well, we better get hurry" I run until I reach my apartemen.

NO ONE POV

Aoko look outside of the window plane, the view of japan became smaller and smaller, when the plane is already in the air, Aoko thought began to go back to the time, still she doesn't know what Kaito talking about when she wake up in his bed, naked.

"maybe in that place will be a good time" Kaito say as he look up, he still doesn't realize Aoko is already wake up.

"what do you mean?" Aoko say rub her eyes.

"nothing" Kaito say with a smile. Then he kiss her forehead.

Back at the plane.

There was a man sit up beside Aoko the man wear a black sunglasses and black hat and a black jacket. I was strange for someone to wear something like that in the plane, it was just like a suspicious person, but Aoko ignore him.

"so where are we staying at?" said the man.

"huh?" said Aoko, she blinked twice, she look at the man.

The man take off her sunglasses the his blue look into her.

"k-Kaito how did you get into the plane?" said Aoko, when she was surprise to see Kaito was with her in the plane and next to her.

"a magician never reveal his secret" said Kaito.

"why are you wearing a black clothes, it's like you are spying in someone"

"well, we don't want a fuss to come right?" he say watching Aoko.

"yeah, right, the handsome and smart magician in this plane" Aoko say.

The two of them just talk about something more.

In his pocket there were a small box, and what inside it, it was something precious.

The eeennndd.

Soo you guys what do you thinks inside it, if I have a time maybe I will continue it.

So please tell me what do you guys thinks.

Sorry if there a false sentence, or word.


End file.
